


Morning After

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco, both now Hogwart's professors, use the time when the students are gone for the holidays wisely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a stocking stuffer at the livejournal community hd-seasons.

Harry waved to the last of the kids disappearing down the tracks back home. Arms wrapped around his waist and he leaned back. "They're gone."

"And so they are," Draco said. He kissed Harry's cheek. "For a few weeks at least. I'm surprised none of them stayed."

Harry turned and smirked at Draco. "More time for us. We won't have any patrols to do or be available as Head of House."

"I do love the way your mind works, Potter," Draco said. He kissed Harry, deep and unhurried. It quickly turned heated as the weeks of nothing took over.

At the end of September, Draco had been quickly hired to fill in for the Potions position when the former had suffered an injury that had invalidated him. They had ignored one another, swearing to keep their former animosity from affecting their professional lives and disrupting the students. On the first Hogsmeade trip, however, when they'd been put together to chaperone, they discovered they could get along. Over shared drinks and walking through the town, they had become friends. The next day, Harry had asked Draco on their first date.

It was shaky at first, neither knowing where to begin or even how to. Or if they could. There had been sharp words and arguments that carried over days, but as the weeks passed, they developed a close bond that, though they still argued, balanced their relationship.

The only thing they were both frustrated about was that with their duties--Harry as head of house and Draco being the newest professor--they'd not had time to express their physical needs. The tension between them had been visible since Draco had come to Hogwarts and as they got closer, the tension had grown. There were days when Harry had had to actively avoid Draco because he was afraid if he saw his lover, he'd pounce on him regardless of the students or other professors.

Now, though, the students were gone for the holidays. There were no duties to do and no students who might happen to see them.

"We should get back to Hogwarts," Harry said as he reluctantly pulled away from Draco. They were breathing hard and through their thick layers of clothing, Harry could feel Draco's erection pushing into him.

"Not sure I can make it that far," Draco said. "Need you, Potter."

"Have to," Harry said. He winked. "If we get locked up for indecent exposure, we won't be able to anything else for the rest of the night. And I intend to make this last all night."

Draco's breath hitched. "All night?"

Harry nodded. "All. Night."

~~~

Draco stretched when he woke up and smiled at the lingering ache in his muscles. He looked over at his bed partner and smiled. "Morning."

"Morning." He pulled Draco down for a kiss and then a cuddle. "That was brilliant."

"Was it?" Draco asked. "I admit, a little kiss after last night doesn't seem to match up, but if that's what you think--"

"Git," Harry said. He pushed Draco's shoulder playfully. "You know what I meant."

"Mm," Draco said. He pulled Harry closer and kissed the tip of his nose. "I always knew sex with you would be amazing."

"Really? Did you fantasize about it? What were we doing?" Harry's hand rubbed Draco's back.

"A lot. Showers. In bed. Out of bed. By the fireplace. Detention--"

"Detention?"

"Of course. Imagine when we were kids--we'd get detention together and the professor would leave us alone to work out our differences. It turns out a bit differently than they planned since I take the opportunity to fuck you."

Harry wiggled his thigh between Draco's legs. "Tell me more. What do you to me exactly?"

Draco's hands slid down to cup Harry's arse and thrust against the hard thigh. "We've been arguing, of course. Getting close as we get angrier until we're only a foot away. Our hands our clenched and oh, you look gorgeous when you're angry, do you know that? Blows my mind. So instead of punching you--which I should, by the way, since you insulted my mother--I kiss you. I don't give you a choice--I have your robe in my fists and I take the opportunity to make sure you know exactly who is kissing you. It's hard and biting and fucking arousing."

Harry moaned and his hands grabbed Draco's shoulders. His hips brushed Draco's as he thrust.

"You try to pull away, but I only pull you closer until we're hitting a table. I turn and push you onto it. You try to fight back, but I only open your trousers and pull them away. You're too shocked to do anything but let me do what I want. You're hard--have been since the kiss. I can't believe my luck. I quickly remove your pants and then open my own. You yell at me, demand that I give you back your clothes, and stop this."

Harry swore. "Don't let me get away."

"Of course not." Draco kissed him, loosing the thread of his story as he got lost in it and in the push-pull of their thrusts, cocks brushing each other.

"Finish. Please, Draco. Finish."

"Fuck, Harry. Later--just let me--"

"Now, Malfoy!"

Draco shivered. "I kiss you and ask you to tell me you don't want me. Beg you to tell me to stop if you really mean it. But you don't; instead, you open your legs and lick your lips. I cast Lubricus and prepare you. Slowly, because I know it's your first time. You moan and arch your back, pleas falling from your lips. I tease you, opening you slowly and using four fingers. You get greedy and instead push my hand away. Your legs wrap around my waist and pull me in. I take the hint--because you're beautiful when you're debauched, Harry--and push in. We both groan and I begin to fuck you. Hard because that's what you beg me to do."

Harry gasped and his hips stuttered as his orgasm took over. Draco watched, loving the way Harry looks, and then felt his own orgasm take over.

"You have a filthy mind," Harry whispered minutes later.

Draco smirked and kissed him. "Of course I do. You're very inspiring, you know."

Harry blushed and coughed. "We should get up--I'm sure the others will wonder where we are."

"Mm, no," Draco said, tightening his arm around Harry. "It's Sunday and I love lie ins. We are going to stay here and call for food when we need it. And sleep the day away."

"That's it?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "No more sex?"

"Well, if you insist," Draco said. "But I was also looking forward to time just spent with you, no interruptions."

Harry smiled. "I think I can do that."

"I thought you might."


End file.
